Marshmallows
by invisiblemanda
Summary: Spain is excited because Romano wanted to prepare a meal for him. (Couldn't think of a good summary, it's better than it sounds.) Oneshot. Pic found on ZeroChan.


Spain sighed contentedly as he sat down at the table. Romano had said he was going to prepare a special meal for him! Romano was such an excellent cook, although it was rare when Spain could taste his cooking. Usually Spain was the one preparing meals.

Romano came from around the corner carrying a silver platter with a lid on it. _Wow, _Spain thought, _Romano really made this meal fancy! _Spain's mouth began to water in anticipation. _I wonder what Romano has prepared for me today?_ He couldn't hold back his cheesy smile as Romano approached the table and set the platter down in front of him. His stomach grumbled as Romano reached for the handle on top of the lid. Romano lifted the shiny lid to reveal what was hiding underneath it. Spain's eyes grew wide as soon as he saw what he was being served. There, sitting on the platter, was a marshmallow. A _GIANT_ marshmallow. It was literally the largest marshmallow Spain had ever seen. He looked up at Romano with a confused expression on his face.

"Tch. I know how much you like marshmallows, bastard. I just happened to see this and got it for you."

Spain's eyes sparkled, and his smile grew to take over the bottom half of his face. "Oh thank you Roma! Thank you!"

"Tch. Whatever." Romano said as he sat down. He grabbed a newspaper and unfolded it to read the day's news.

Spain's eyes returned to the marshmallow in front of him. He stared at it for a few moments, just taking it in. It was so beautiful! He wished he could take a picture of it. There was no way France and Prussia would believe him otherwise! He suddenly sat up. _I WILL take a picture of it! Then I'll be able to remember this forever!_ he thought to himself. He rose from the table and wandered off to find where he had placed his camera.

Romano sensed the movement and looked up from his paper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find my camera! This is such an amazing marshmallow, I want to remember this always!" Romano stared at him dumbfounded for a few moments before collecting himself and going back to the paper. "Weirdo" he mumbled to himself.

Spain started his search in the living room. He looked around, on the couch, on the floor, on the table, but it was nowhere to be found. Once he had felt that he adequately searched the room, he thought of where else it may be. _The bedroom!_ he thought. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He looked on his nightstand, under his dirty clothes, and on his dresser. It wasn't there, either. _It must be in the office!_ he realized. He made his way down the hall and into his home office. He glanced around the room to decide where to look first when his eyes fell on his desk. There it was, still plugged into his computer from when he had moved all of his pictures onto his computer. He practically skipped over and unplugged it before carrying it back down the stairs and into the dining room. He triumphantly walked into the room and started taking pictures of his giant marshmallow.

"It took you long enough" Romano mumbled without looking up from what he was reading. Spain just chuckled as he took pictures of it from every angle. After about 5 minutes of picture taking, including several pictures with a ruler propped up against the marshmallow, he finally put the camera away and sat down to eat it.

He sat in front of the marshmallow and admired it some more before placing his hands on either side of it and leaning forward to take a large bite out of the side. Not only was it the biggest marshmallow he had ever seen, it was also the best one he had ever tasted! It was just the right amount of sweetness and it melted in his mouth in just the right way. He moaned slightly at the amazing taste, eliciting a strange look from Romano which went unnoticed. After he had finished thoroughly enjoying that first bite, he leaned forward for a second. Then a third. And a fourth. Each bite he took was just as good as, if not better than, the bite he took before it. He was so lost in the world of taste that he didn't notice Romano glare at him from the sounds he was making or leave the room mumbling something about a "creepy Spaniard." He continued to eat his delicious marshmallow until he suddenly felt something hit his head. At first he tried to ignore it, but it hit him again. He turned to look at what was attacking him, and he saw Romano standing there, holding a marshmallow just as big as the one he was eating.

"Get up, asshole." Romano said before whacking him again with the marshmallow.

"Romano? What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry. Make me some food." Spain felt another whack from Romano's marshmallow.

"But what about my marshmallow?"

"Marshmallow? What are you talking about?"

"My marshmallow! The one you gave me! The really big one? I haven't finished it."

There was a pause, then another whack from Romano. "That's not a marshmallow, dumbass."

"It's not? What is it?" asked Spain innocently.

Romano whacked him with the marshmallow again. "Wake up, idiot!"

Spain blinked a few times before looking around. His marshmallow was gone, and the marshmallow Romano had had somehow turned into a pillow.

"Oh good, you're awake. Make me some food."

"Romano! What happened to my marshmallow?"

Romano turned and began to walk to the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Spain sighed. It must've just been a dream. An amazing dream, but only a dream. He decided to get up and get ready for the day. He stretched, and just happened to take a glance down at his pillow. He shrieked from what he saw.

"Romano! What happened to my pillow?"

Romano appeared in the doorway and crossed his arms, pouting. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"My pillow! Come look!" Romano rolled his eyes and walked over to Spain's bed. He looked down and saw Spain's pillow. Well, half of Spain's pillow. It was ripped open, the stuffing all over the bed and the floor, and it was wet where it was ripped. Romano let out a gasp before turning to Spain.

"You dumbass! You ate your pillow!"

**:D For anyone who didn't know, this is based off of a joke my brother used to tell me when I was little where he said "Last night I had a dream that I ate a GIANT marshmallow, and when I woke up my pillow was missing!" Yeah. I was in the mood to write something goofy and cracktastic. So… I hope everyone enjoyed this :D**


End file.
